Animal
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Minific adulto. Protagonizado por Albert y Candy. dedicad a Yagui, Nana, Glenda (regresa que sin ti la vida se me va... Ja, ja te extraño), Tuty, Mercedes, GabyTGAndrew. Y a todas las Albertfans de corazón. Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado.


**Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.**

Desde muy joven he estado obsesionado con una hermosa… bella mujer que es 10 años más joven que yo, cuando la vi por primera vez ella solo tenía 16 años. No sabía cómo acercarme a ella, pero justo cuando estaba decidido a declarármele surgió un inconveniente de última hora. ¿Qué me impidió confesarle mi amor? Pues, mi sobrino Archie, resulta que ella es su novia.

Realmente me gusta, sobre todo sus ojos color esmeralda, sus cabellos ondulados, su suave y delicada piel nívea… Sin que ella lo sepa la he seguido cuidadosamente a todos lados; conozco toda su rutina diaria, sobre todo los ejercicios matutinos que hace para mantener su cuerpo escultural; que sé que muy pronto será mío…

-Archie, ¿por qué tu tío nunca sale de la habitación? Es un huraño.

-Más o menos lo que sucede es que desde niño estuvo aislado de las personas; ha de ser esa la razón por la que nunca se le ve, solo cuando va a su trabajo.

-¿De qué trabaja?

-Es carnicero.

-¡Ay Dios, es una combinación espeluznante! –dijo Candy con un gesto teatral terrorífico.

-Eres muy graciosa ¿Sabes? ¿Te digo algo?

-¡Síiii!Ja, ja, ja, ja…

-¡Yo soy el que te va a devorar!- expresó colocando las manos como si fuera un depredador.

-¡No! Ja, ja, ja hasta que nos casemos. Por ese motivo te digo muy seria que debo conocer a tu familia coooompleta, incluyendo a tu tío excéntrico, ¡eh! Es justo y necesario conocer a la familia de tu futuro esposo, estamos a punto de cumplir dos años de novios y nada más me falta saber cómo es él, te has tardado en presentármelo que acaso, ¿es un asesino en serie? Ja, ja, ja…

\- Candy como eres de mala en mi familia no existe el instinto animal.

-Veremos –dijo haciéndole un mohín.

-Mira es aquí en esta carnicería, aprovecharemos para comprar un corte de res de primera calidad para la cena.

Candy leyó: **Carnicería Animal**. Le dio poca importancia al letrero.

\- ¿Archie tu tío se dedicó sólo al comercio de carnes? ¿No le gustó estudiar, qué sé yo otra cosa?

-Sí, estudió, de hecho es taxidermista.

Candy tragó en seco realmente un ermitaño con especialidad en descuartización y disecación de animales le resultó escalofriante:- Y, ¿tuvo o tiene novia?

-Nunca ha tenido, siempre estuvo aislado confinado a su habitación; más aún después de la muerte de su único familiar directo Rosemary Brown, la hermana mayor de él.

-Y, ¿a qué edad fue que perdió a su último familiar?

-A los 17 años. Antes le gustaba salir, pero la tía Elroy le llamaba la atención, decía que todavía no estaba preparado para socializar con el mundo; al morir su hermana decidió cortar todo trato con el resto de la humanidad. Rara vez en la oscuridad de la noche se asoma por la ventana-. Candy recordó que en las noches cuando iba al baño veía desde lejos una sombra; como alguien espiándola, pero nunca le dio importancia-. Bueno, es lo que me contaron mis padres.

-Mmm…

Un hombre de casi un metro noventa de estatura de cabellos rubios y ojos azul claro como el lago por la mañana; protegía su encantadora mirada con unas gafas transparentes que eran empañadas por la sangre proveniente de la res que despedazaba pieza por pieza; levantó el rostro al percibir el perfume de rosas silvestres que siempre lo ha mantenido embriagado de pasión; solo una persona portaba ese aroma que lo enloquecía y esa persona es una rubia de cabellera rizada. La mezcla de sangre con la delicada fragancia a rosas silvestres verdaderamente lo excitaba.

-Buenas tardes, señor, ¿le puede comunicar al señor William Andrew, que su sobrino Archie le busca?

-Llamaré al jefe.

-Gracias.

A Candy inexplicablemente le empezó a sudar las manos; por su cuerpo recorría una especie de corriente eléctrica que la atemorizó.

Albert cortaba sin ningún tipo de pudor la cabeza de la res que recién le había llegado de la hacienda Steve.

-Albert afuera te busca un jovencito que dice ser tu familiar, ¡vaya! Casualmente la chica que lo acompaña se parece a la mujer de las fotografías que tienes en tu bastó a Albert levantar simplemente la mirada para generar en aquel hombre robusto de piel tostada con rostro cubierto por barba, un gran temor. -Me retiro, sólo le vine a informarle.

Albert se quitó los guantes y delantal manchados por la sangre bovina.

Luego de lavarse su delicado rostro angelical con un poco de agua fresca se colocó sus lentes ahumados.

Archie sonrió a su tío al verlo salir:

-Hola tío, sé que no te gusta que te vengan a visitar en tu empleo pero…

Albert saludó secamente -Hola- extendiéndole la mano derecha a la ojiverde para mostrar cortesía.

Candy temblorosa le dio la mano:- Ho…la, se… señor, es un placer conocerlo-. Al hacer contacto con esa mano fuerte Candy sintió un inusual cosquilleo en su vientre, que no le resultó nada desagradable, por el contrario le agradó. Su temor se fue disipando al sentir la piel callosa de aquel hombre misterioso. Archie tuvo que intervenir para que ambas manos se separaran.

-Tío ella es Candy, mi futura esposa, moría por conocerte -dijo abrazándola por los hombros y mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Moría?

-Sí, señor Andrew, su vida es algo… interesante.

Se quedaron por un breve instante en silencio. Archie supo que la visita había terminado.

-Tío me despido nos vemos en la cena.

Albert asintió con la cabeza se quedó mirando como ambos salían por la puerta principal.

Candy sólo pronunció un adiós y cuando atravesó la salida, volteó una vez más para ver a aquel hombre de cuerpo atlético nada exagerado; que con un simple roce de manos la atrapó de manera irracional.

Esa noche por primera vez Albert se sentó en la mesa a cenar con la familia. No opinó ni intercambió palabra alguna, pero siempre se mantuvo observador y expectante ante cada movimiento que hacía la chica que lo había capturado sin ella imaginárselo. Tomó su sopa en total silencio; un silencio que decía mucho entre los presentes, quienes trataron de disimular la incomodidad de tener un familiar de cero dialogo.

-Es hora de acompañar a mi novia hasta su casa, ya regreso.

-Archie si vivo al frente.

-Lo sé. Pero igual necesitas un guardaespaldas- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Estando afuera.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es el cuarto de tu tío?

-Es el que está ahí cerca de aquel árbol.

-Mmm… bueno nos vemos, hasta mañana-. Se dieron un fugaz beso.

Candy entró a su cuarto se duchó y se soltó el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, esa noche no usaría su habitual pijama rosa sino una tanga que se acomodaba fácilmente entre sus glúteos tiernos y suaves.

Así que tu habitación está frente a la mía, estoy segura que tú eres la sombra, él que siempre me espía, ¿veamos cómo actúas hoy, ante lo que verás?

Llegó las doce de la noche y Candy salió al balcón luciendo la diminuta tanga color rosa palido.

Albert se asomó una vez más por el balcón para observar a su amada Candy. Al ver la piel desnuda de sus firmes senos y nalgas, no pudo contener su fuerte deseo de hacerla suya; como un lobo queriendo devorar a su presa, se subió por las largas y extensas ramas del árbol frondoso que se comunica con la habitación de ella, para caer justo a sus pies.

Se paró frente a ella, cautivándola más. No tardó en tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla con locura. Candy rodeó el cuello de su amante nocturno con sus brazos. Él la aprisionó sagazmente a su cuerpo; ella aprovechó para envolverle las caderas con sus piernas. Albert recorría la longitud de su espalda, glúteos y muslos con sus fuertes manos.

La apretaba, la acariciaba de manera tal que provocó en ambos, gemidos que inundaban toda la habitación, toda la casa, por suerte no había nadie.

Él la acostó en la cama y, de un solo galón le arrancó la prenda íntima, ella arqueaba su espalda buscando que Albert de una vez por todas la hiciera suya.

Albert entendió claramente la necesidad sexual de Candy, por lo que se despojó con brusquedad de sus vestiduras, aumentándole su nivel de excitación.

Él se le montó encima al notar que se le dificultaba entrar en ella con su masculinidad, que le hacía justicia a su estatura corporal, ella expresó:

-Es grande y grueso, ten paciencia, es mi primera vez…- manifestó Candy con suavidad.

-Será la primera vez de ambos -dijo a la vez que aspiraba y se deleitaba con el aroma de su amada mujer. Albert se retiró de su entrepierna para introducirle en la vagina dos dedos y, luego uno más para prepararla antes de meter en aquella fascinante y humedad cavidad su verdadero objeto del placer.

Los embistes generaron en ella el primer orgasmo y, tal cual animal descendió su boca hasta su feminidad para absorber con su boca todo el líquido proveniente de ella.

-¡Por favor te lo suplico hazlo ya! ¡Hazme tuya, soy tu presa; quiero ser devorada por ti, que eres todo un animal, mi animal salvaje lleno de lujuria!

No esperó otra suplica para acomodarse nuevamente entre las piernas del motivo de su excitación. Cuando logró la intromisión Candy gritó.

Él mordió levemente su cuello y la fragancia a sangre inocente le invitó solo a llegar hasta lo más profundo de aquella menudita rubia de ojos color verdes.

Mientras Archie se despertó aturdido por el ruido extraño que escuchó provenir de la casa de su futura esposa.

-¿Pero… qué pasará? ¡Es imposible! ¿Será la casa de Candy? Ella debe de estar durmiendo. Marcaré a su teléfono privado. No contesta, iré hasta su casa.

Archie en pijama y con pantuflas se fue.

Alumbrados por la luz de la luna dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se movían rítmicamente, enloquecidos por la pasión llegaban al clímax, el máximo nivel de excitación.

Archie entretanto al ver que nadie le abría, forzó la cerradura, subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de donde salían gemidos de satisfacción sexual.

-¡Candy! ¡Tío William!

Los dos amantes voltearon en dirección de aquella voz familiar, que no hablaron tanto como los ojos de su interlocutor.

 **Fin.**

Bueno esto es por culpa de haber leído un final perfecto de John Kazenbach y haber escuchado la canción que me recomendó Tuty de Maroon 5 que se titula: Animal.. Jajajaja es que se me fue el internet y me puse a leer. Por eso no me gusta comienzo imaginar ja, ja, ja lo que no se debe.

Gracias a mi gran amiga y diseñadora Carolina Veloso que me dio voluntad para editar este minific. Gracias por ese hermoso diseño que sirve de portada a este fic. Gracias mil gracias, sobre todo a nuestro amado Dios.


End file.
